The present invention relates to an improved fifth wheel type hitch.
In many cases, it is desirable to provide a fifth wheel hitch which permits side to side as well as fore and aft pivoting of the coupler head relative to the hitch base. Permitting side to side pivoting of the coupler head relative to the hitch base relieves stresses exerted on the coupling mechanism such as when the trailer is pulled across uneven ground.
It is known to mount the coupler head of a fifth wheel hitch to the hitch base for generally unrestrained side to side pivoting relative thereto. However, in such a system, when the trailer is uncoupled from the coupler head, the coupler head pivots to one side making it difficult to align the coupling mechanism with a king pin when it is necessary to reattach the trailer to the coupler head. Some hitches have a latching mechanism which may be engaged to hold the coupler head in a generally upright rigid state to facilitate coupling with a king pin and then disengaged once the king pin is secured by the coupling mechanism to permit the head to tilt or pivot from side to side as the trailer is towed. However such systems generally do not provide side to side stability to the trailer during towing. In addition, the latching mechanisms of such systems are often difficult to engage and disengage particularly when the trailer and the towing vehicle are positioned on uneven ground.
It is also desirable to have a hitch which can be readily removed from the truck bed in which it is mounted, to permit use of the truck bed when the truck is not used for towing. Existing fifth wheel type hitches tend to be relatively heavy and difficult for a single individual to remove from a truck bed.
There remains a need for an improved fifth wheel hitch which provides both fore and aft and side to side pivoting of the coupler head relative to the hitch base which is relatively stable and which facilitates coupling and uncoupling of the coupling mechanism to a hitch pin and there remains a need for such an improved hitch which is relatively easy to install and remove from a truck bed.